An electronic device can receive power from a power source, such as mains voltage. The electronic device can include a power converter to reduce the voltage of the power source to a level that is usable by the electronic device.
However, many conventional power sources are poorly regulated and provide noisy or otherwise highly-variable voltage. A conventional power converter may not be able to quickly react to changes in power output from a poorly-regulated power source. As a result, conventional power converters are typically implemented as a series of power regulation and/or buffer stages in order to mitigate the risk of damaging an electronic device by coupling that device to a poorly-regulated source. Conventional power regulation stages typically include one or more output capacitors and/or one or more voltage transformers. As a result, it may be difficult to accommodate a conventional power converter into a low-profile enclosure.